


Dear Hannigram

by KingSizedInsanity



Series: Letters to Lovers [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Definitely has season 2 spoils, M/M, mentions of cannibalism, slightly AU, slightly OOC, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSizedInsanity/pseuds/KingSizedInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This, is another, rp based letter thing...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Dearest Will

**Author's Note:**

> This, is another, rp based letter thing...

Dearest Will,

Do you plan to visit me, or is it too much to see my face and remember what I've done? They tried to keep your address from me, some use that was. Have you been well? I miss you. You are one of the few that managed to get into my heart. I'd give you it if I could. Serve it in a bed of rosemary and spinach, perfectly cooked. I would willingly cook myself if it was for you to eat it. I realize I've already said it, but I miss you terribly. I'll be glad in a few weeks. I'm going on parol for good behavior you know. They couldn't place me physically at any of the scenes, and I refused to say anything. Of course, you know that, you were at the trial. I'll be seeing you soon, my dear mongoose~.

Love,  
Hannibal Lecter VIII


	2. Hannibal...

Hannibal

What part of "leave me alone" don't you get? My new therapist says that contacting you is bad for me -very harmful. She says that you only hurt my progress. Honestly I don't see much progress though... I still see things and my seizures are getting worse, though I don't want to tell her because they'll put me back in the mental hospital. I'd rather die than go back there. Please don't let them take me back... I don't know if I could take it again, being treated like a time-bomb, being poked and prodded 24/7, having absolutely no privacy. It's literal hell. Also, it's weird that they're letting you out so early. When they do, will you come straight for me? Will you tear my insides out while I'm still breathing? Will you force me to watch as you eat my kidney? Or maybe you'll force me to eat myself? Are you /that/ sadistic? Why can't you just leave me alone? Don't you have someone else to torture?

(The words "Graham" and "Will" are crossed out)  
-Your Mongoose


	3. My dear Mongoose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal shamelessly flirts....Oops...

My dear Mongoose,

I'm getting out in two days, I'll be coming to see you. I want to assure you, I'm not going to harm you. And I'm not saying this because someone is reading my letters before you get them, I am honestly not going to do anything to you, but love you, otherwise you wouldn't still be alive. I don't like the woman who sees you now, she is causing damage by telling you not to talk to me. I am part if your life and I plan to continue being so. I'm going to help you get better. And you can help me "get better" as well. I hear same-sex marriage is legal where you are, perhaps I'll get you to partake?

Your loving cannibal,  
Hannibal Lecter


	4. Hannibal (No)

Hannibal,

No. Do not come anywhere near me, Doctor Lecter. I don't want to see you, hear you, know you, anything. Just /leave me alone/! You ruined a year of my life in prison and almost got me federally murdered. So keep your crazy away from me. I'm doing /better/...mostly....just don't bother coming to me expecting forgiveness, because that, Doctor Lecter, is something that I can't give to you. My doctor was right about you, you're bad for my health. Just stay away...please....

-Will


	5. Sweet Will

Sweet Will,

I wasn't going to be asking or pleading or even demanding your forgiveness. I understand that what I did to you, may cause you to never truly have me back in your life, but I am not going to sit and take it. I am going to come see you. We will both help each other get better, or at least be there for when the other falls or has a bad nightmare. I wont be able to be your therapist but I can and will be helping you with anything that I can. I will be arriving at the airport at noon tomorrow, I hope I will be seeing you there to pick me up that way I might not revert back to old habits while in a taxi with a, no doubt, annoying driver. If you wish to ask me any further questions you may email me, I can recieve them with my new phone and will respond as soon as I get one, no matter what time.(Email attached.) If you would like I can book a reservation at a nice restaurant and take you out for dinner when I come home. 

-Hannibal Lector VIII

Ps. I was serious about the marriage, Will.


	6. -Hannibal the cannibal

-Hannibal the cannibal

Is that a threat? Are you going to kill again? Should I alert the police, Hannibal? Why do you /insist/ on seeing me? What makes /me/ so special? Marry you? I'd rather kill myself. Why would I ever put myself through that kind of hell? you can expect no emails.

-Will


	7. Mr. Graham

Mr. Graham,

For someone with your intellect you are rather stupid. No, I wont kill again, but I might get a bit antsy if I don't have someone to keep me distracked, and who better than the man I've fallen in love with? Don't be shocked or scared by that, I'm certainly not going to be forcing myself upon you, just interracting with you in hopes that you will come to terms with the /true/ feelings you have for me, underneith all of that fear and confusion. I don't expect you to be at the airport, however, I am expecting you to call some kind of authority to keep you safe from me. But I promise you, I wont be hurting you anymore, I just can't bring myself to do it again.

-Always /your/ Cannibal  
Hannibal Lecter VIII


	8. Final Chapter

Will wraps his coat around him tighter and climbs out of his car, making his way through the parking garage and inside. The airport is busy with comers and goers, all bustling about to get from one place to another. Will sighs and watches the time board for the flights, his eyes darting occasionally back to the flight exit halls. His hands shake and his forehead is damp as he shuffles his feet. The board announces Hannibal's arrival to be in exactly five minutes.   
When the plane landed Hannibal walked to the lobby area and looked around. He spotted Will and calmly walked up behind him, "Hello, Will~".  
Will jumped, gasping softly. "H-Hannibal?  
Hannibal smiled softly, "Yes, it's me, Will...," he offered Will his arm, "Shall we?".  
Will sighed and frowned. "Can't I just walk beside you?"  
Hannibal smiled softly and nodded, "Yes, sorry....".  
Will watched him warily, almost disbelievingly before nodding and beginning his trek beside the taller man.  
Hannibal smiled softly, leading Will out of the airport. "Will you be joining me for dinner this evening?" He glanced over to gauge Will's reaction.  
As they reached Will's car, will turned and glared. "Why?"  
"I'd like to know if I need to add you to my reservation or not..." He smiled at Will.  
Will glared back, his hands shaking as he unlocked his car. "I'm assuming that you won't take no for an answer?"  
Hannibal reached out and placed his hand on Will's shoulder, "No, I would be fine with it if you weren't comfortable going somewhere like that with me....yet..."  
Will slowly nodded, opening his door. "Are you coming or not?" He sighed and moved out from under Hannibal's hand, sliding into the driver's seat and starting the car.  
Hannibal slowly walked to the other side and climbed into the passenger seat. "Are you denying my invitation to dinner? If you'd like it better I can change the reservation to a place you'd like better, or I could cook something bought from a store for you...."  
Will sighed and closed his door, looking over at Hannibal. "Just tell me, why do you insist on being part of my life?"  
Hannibal bit his lip and looked at the floor of the car, "Well, it seems that I have fallen for you....and I.....regret what I did to you.....I regret that we didn't have a different type of relationship..."  
Will glared daggers at his former psychiatrist. You want to /sleep/ with me now, is that it, doctor Lecter?"  
"That...that isn't it...." Hannibal sighed, "I would like to go on a date with you....But if you would like, I can get out of your vehicle..."  
With a deep sigh, Will backed out of the parking spot and started off. "Why?"   
"Why what?" Hannibal looked at Will's face, watching him closely.  
"Why do you love me?" Will exited the parking garage, "and more importantly, how could you?"  
"Love is a difficult emotion to explain, Will...even more so for someone like me.... but you, if you tried you could see the emotions that I display rather easily, should I let you have access to them."  
Access to Hannibal's psyche was something that Will ha always deeply craved. To understand his doctor more clearly, the get to know him better, it was all something he had wanted for a very long time. Will nodded.  
Hannibal smiled softly, "Then perhaps we should dine at your house? After dinner I would allow you to look into my mind if you can still stomach it..."  
Will nodded and sped up, frowning softly, "I'd like that actually.."  
"Then why are you frowning?" Hannibal asked, watching him, "I don't wish to cause you any discomfort, Will..."  
'Too late..' Will thought while he shrugged, making a sharp turn. Hannibal frowned slightly, turning his gaze to the passing scenery."I missed you..." Will whispered almost too quietly for the cannibal to hear.  
Hannibal smiled very softly, "I've missed you too, Will..."  
"Have you? Why?" Will blurted, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.  
The cannibal reached over and gently set a hand on Will's shoulder, "I enjoy your company and....you are the only one capable of understanding me in the slightest...I need that, you...."  
Will watched the road, waiting for Hannibal to finish his statement, "I..?  
'Hannibal shook his head, "I need that person to understand me.....I need you..."  
Will blushed softly and nodded slowly, "alright.."  
Hannibal smiled and relaxed a bit in the seat of the car.It wasn't long before they reached Will's home, and with a small smile, Will parked and got out, waiting for Hannibal to do the same.  
Hannibal smiled softly and climbed out of the car, going to stand next to Will."Where are we eating tonight?" Will unlocked his door and lead them inside.  
Hannibal smiled softly, "We could go to a fancy restaurant, a more 'home-like' restaurant, or we could go by the market and make dinner together..."  
With a contemplative sigh, Will nodded slightly, setting his keys in a bowl by the table, "a small restaurant sounds nice.."  
Hannibal nodded and smiled softly, pulling out his phone he called to make reservations at a small but still nice restaurant. "There, we have until 8 to be there..." he stated, watching his empath closely.  
Will slowly nodded then toed off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket, "make yourself at home."  
Hannibal smiled and nodded, sliding his coat and suit jacket off, then toed off his own shoes. "Have you been feeling alright, Will?" He asked, slowly making his way to the special agent.  
Will backed up against the wall, shrugging, "well doctor, 'alright' is different depending on the person..."  
"Well then....Has your therapy been going okay? Are you nightmares any less terrifying to you?"  
Will nodded and shrugged again, his eyebrows scrunching together, "you could say that.."  
Hannibal sighed softly, "There was something I wanted to try while I was your therapist, but I wasn't allowed to due to being your therapist.... Would you allow me to stay the night with you Will?"  
Alarmed eyes watched the doctor from behind too-long curly hair, "I....okay..."  
Hannibal smiled softly and set a hand on Will's shoulder, "I promise you wont regret it...."  
The hand on his shoulder sent Will to shaking, "okay..."  
Hannibal frowned softly and pulled Will close, hugging him gently, "Do I frighten you still?"  
The contact made Will calmer somehow. His breathing slowed and a small smile worked its way onto Will's face, "not really.."  
Hannibal noticed the slight change in Will's voice as he smiled more. Hannibal smiled softly, "Will...?"  
The shorter man nodded, "yeah?"  
He bit his lip, "May I kiss you?"  
A soft noise of defeat escaped the former agent's mouth, his eye lids drooping slightly, "you shouldn't.." he insisted.  
"But do you want me to, Will?"  
Will nodded very slightly, "but we shouldn't."  
Hannibal smiled softly and gently cupped Will's face, "Why do you think that?"  
Will bit his lip hard and looked down, "because you're a psycho.."  
Hannibal chuckled softly, "Do you honestly care about that? I wont be killing anyone this time....I promise~"  
"And I'm supposed to just trust your word?" Will spit out angrily.  
"I wouldn't expect you to, no... However, I plan not to do anything that should cause me to want to do so any longer...I have eaten normal food before, it will certainly taste different, but it wont taste /too/ bad..."  
Will slowly nodded, "alright..."  
Hannibal smiled softly, "Now, please, answer me truthfully?"  
"What do you want me to say?" The former agent let out a low growl.  
"The truth, do you care that they say I'm a psycho?"  
Will squeezed his eyes shut, "no."  
Hannibal smiled softly and hugged Will gently, "That's enough for me, but, if you are still uncertain about being romantically involved with me I will wait until you are sure...."  
The thought of 'being romantically involved with Hannibal made Will blush as he nodded. Hannibal smiled softly at his empath, "Saying yes to being with me, or to waiting?"  
"I-" Will cleared his throat, "I'd like to wait."  
Hannibal nodded slightly and gently stroked Will’s cheek,"That's fine~"  
Subconsciously, Will leaned into the touch before pulling away, "dinner?"  
Hannibal smiled softly, nodding. "Where to?"  
"There's a nice pizza place a few blocks from here," Will suggested.  
Hannibal nodded, still smiling though the thought of a pizza place normally would make him heave, but he could put up with the simple flavors for his beautiful empath.  
Will smiled small, nodding and grabbing his keys again, "uh, should we leave now then?"  
Hannibal nodded again, "That would be fine..."Will opened the door for his former doctor, smiling weakly.  
Hannibal smiled softly and walked through the door. The empathy followed and locked his door behind him, going for the car. The cannibal was standing next to the car, calmly waiting. When the car was unlocked, Will got in, started it and sighed.   
Hannibal got into the passenger seat and smiled softly at Will, "Is something wrong?"  
Backing out, the former agent shook his head and bit his lip, glancing at Hannibal, "no?'  
"Why was that questioning?"  
Will shrugged, twitching his legs slightly, "I'm fine, Doctor."  
Hannibal sighed and leaned closer, a hand going gently onto Will's leg, near his knee, "Will, please tell me..."  
The gesture caused Will to swerve the car slightly, "H-Hannibal.."  
With his free hand, Hannibal grabbed the steering wheel and stabilized it, "You don't seem well, would you like me to drive?"  
Shaking his head, Will frowned, "I'm fine."  
Hannibal sighed again and removed his hands from both Will and the wheel, giving him empath the control of the vehicle again, "If you need /anything/ I will gladly do what I can to get it for you..."  
Will nodded and continued driving, "I'm fine, Hannibal."  
When they got to the pizza a place it was almost completely empty. Hannibal smiled softly, "This is nice..."  
Smiling, Will agreed and brought them to the counter to order. After ordering the couple sat down at a table to wait for their food.  
Will rested his face against the palm of his hand, "so how was prison?"  
Hannibal paused for a moment, then looked Will in the eyes, "It was life changing...."  
Nodding, Will sipped his drink, "tell me."  
The older man sighed softly, "It gave me time to think about everything.... I....I don't think I would have been able to get out if it weren't for the bond we've had.....if I didn't have seeing you for good behavior..."  
Will blushed softly, biting his lip, "oh?"  
Hannibal smiled softly, leaning close, he gently kissed Will's cheek, "Yes..."  
Will gasped and pulled away right as the waitress set their pizza in front of them. "Thanks..." the former agent managed to say shakily, smiling up at her. Hannibal chuckled softly and reached out, gently grabbing Will's hand in a friendly manner. The gesture caused the shorter man to blush again as the waitress smiled tight-lipped at them before leaving them alone. Dinner went by nicely, Will blushing at all of Hannibal's mild advances. Hannibal picked up and payed for them, throwing a tip for the waitress on the table, before standing and offering Will his hand.   
"Anywhere else you'd like to go tonight?"  
Will ignored Hannibal's hand and stood, shaking his head, "I'm actually very tired, Hannibal."  
Hannibal frowned softly, opening the door for his empath, "That's fine....may I stay with you? The court has yet to give me my property back yet..."  
The brunette shrugged, hell, if he was going to commit suicide, why not this way, "yeah."  
Hannibal gave him a strange looks, watching him silently, "Is something wrong, Will?"  
"Oh, just the fact that the man who tried to frame me for murder and ate someone I cared about is sitting less than ten inches from me and keeps hitting on me..."  
Hannibal's face was a mask to the emotion he felt, but, Will had put a slight crack in it just big enough for him to slip inside and break the cannibal apart. His empath of course, could see the start of it in his eyes. Will was breaking what little remained of Hannibal's heart.  
"What?" Will frowned and watched the killer closely.  
"I care deeply for you, Will, and I do regret what I did, but I can't change the past.....I had hoped that your emotions for me would have been better, though I can't blame you for feeling how you do...." Hannibal looked Will in the eyes, "At this point I'd just like to do whatever I can to make you feel safe and happy....If I can't then when I get my things back, I'll leave if you don't want me here...."  
Hannibal was manipulative, Will knew that, but to be honest, even /he/ felt bad for the cannibal right now, "it's...fine."  
Hannibal's jaw locked slightly, "I would appreciate it if you would tell me the truth when you're more comfortable...."  
Sighing, Will glared, "don't get mad at /me/ for not being comfortable talking to you.."  
"I'm not mad at you for anything, Will...."  
After a moment of hesitation, Will looked away, "fine, okay, I'm tired, let me show you to your room, alright?"  
"Of course, and while I know you probably don't trust me in your head, I will be here for you whenever you need me..."  
The shorter man nodded slowly, "Alright..."  
Hannibal smiled softly, following Will upstairs to bed.  
Will led them inside, sighing, "I'll sleep on the floor.."  
"Nonsense, I can't have my host sleeping on the floor, we could share the bed, it looks big enough..."  
Will instantly shook his head, "no, I'll just sleep on the couch."  
Hannibal frowned, "You have trouble sleeping as it is....May I see if this would work? You may sleep better with the comfort of someone sharing the bed with you...."  
"How can I be comfortable sleeping with someone who might eat me?"  
Hannibal sighed and gently cupped Will's face, "I told you I was giving that up.....for you...I want you to be happy and feel comfortable...."  
The former agent jerked his head away as if Hannibal were some sort of hellish creature. Hannibal frowned and put his arms at his sides, "I'm sorry, Will...." The empath could tell that he was being honest. He didn't want to, but Will found himself feeling sorry for Hannibal. The way he frowned lopsidedly, the way he knitted his eyebrows together in concern for his former patient.   
Will let out a long sigh and looked away, grabbing a pillow, "I'll sleep on the couch, it's not a problem, really."  
"I will only agree if you promise me that if you have a night terror you will come and try to sleep in the bed next to me, alright?"  
Will glared, "I don't have to compromise with you, Hannibal."  
"I understand, but I would feel horrible if my host couldn't sleep and I could possibly do something to fix it..."  
The former agent grabbed a small blanket and headed for the door, "you stopped helping the moment you shoved an ear down my throat."  
As Will left the room he was just barely able to hear an almost whimper-like sound coming from Hannibal.

The next morning, Will rolled over on the uncomfortable cushions, groaning loudly.He could smell bacon and eggs. They smelled delicious, he hadn't had a real hot breakfast in a long while. It took him a bit to realize that it was Hannibal, who was in his kitchen, who had made the delicious smells.  
Will's eyes eyes was shot open, "Hannibal?" He shouted.  
"Yes, Will?" Hannibal said, walking into the room, " What's the matter?"  
The former agent sat up quickly, "are you cooking?"  
Hannibal chuckled softly, sitting down next to you with two plates, "I'm already finished actually.... Would you like some bacon and eggs?"  
"No. That better not be my neighbor."  
Hannibal frowned, "It was in your refrigerator....And there isn't anyway I could even /attempt/ to make human look like either bacon or eggs...."  
Will still eyed the plate suspicious before taking it, "thanks, I guess.."  
Hannibal sighed and frowned, slowly starting to eat his plate of food. Poking around his plate a few times, Will decided that it was safe to eat and started doing so as well. Hannibal stayed silent, slowly eating his food, and not looking at Will. The former agent kept glancing over at the man who had ruined his life and biting his lip, trying to figure out why he was even here."What is it, Will?" Hannibal asked, sighing softly.  
"I just. I can't believe this is happening."  
"That you are eating food with me again?"  
Will glared at his oblivious former doctor, "no, that you're here.."  
Hannibal nodded slightly, "I wish I could fix the past, Will..."  
" I'm sure you do, now that people hate you for it.."  
"Only you...." Hannibal sighed, looking around the room.  
The shorter man glared, "YOU SHOVED AN EAR DOWN MY THROAT, HANNIBAL!"  
"I meant that I only cared about your opinion...." Hannibal spat bitterly.  
"Was it only my opinion that you cared about when you framed me for murder?"  
"That was before...." Hannibal said, shaking his head.  
Will shook his head as well, "before what, Hannibal?"  
"Before I realized that I loved you....That I couldn't write you off as an interesting piece of meat...."  
Will Graham stared long and hard at Hannibal before getting up and walking upstairs, Hannibal waited a moment before walking up stairs after Will, "Will, I'm sorry..."  
A door slammed and Hannibal could hear a few pounding noises before the shattering of glass, "fuck you, Hannibal!"  
Hannibal's jaw clenched. He quickly opened the door, nearly breaking it down and looked Will in the eyes, clearly check him over for any injuries, "Will you please stop this? I only want to help you! I know I've ruined a lot, I always have! Let me for once in my life treat the thing I love correctly!"  
Will slowly put down the alarm clock that he had planned on throwing next to the mirror and bit his lip, "Get out.."  
Hannibal sighed and frowned, "Just...please, don't hurt yourself..." He then walked quietly down the stairs and started picking up his things .The house was utterly silent while Hannibal packed, Will had closed his door again, only soft whimpers could be heard from his room.Once he was fully pack he quietly went back up the stairs and stood by the door. If anyone were to have seen him he looked visibly pained and wanting to knock on the door.He could hear his former patient crying softly on the other side of the door. Hannibal bit his lip and gently pushed the door open. His face was that of a broken man as he looked at Will. Will was face down in bed, his body shaking from the small sobs that he couldn't contain. He hadn't even noticed Hannibal come in.  
Breaking completely at the sight, Hannibal walked over and pulled Will into his arms, holding him protectively close, "I'm so sorry, Will...." his voice cracked. "I never meant for any of this to happen. Please let me prove it to you... I have changed and I want to take care of you...."  
The former agent didn't even fight the contact, only held his head low and sniffed, face streaked with tears.  
Hannibal sat there and held Will until he he calmed down enough that his breathing leveled out, "I-i....I'm sorry....I'll still leave if you'd like me to...." Hannibal murmured, his face pressed to the side of Will's head, cuddling him.  
Will shook his head, clutching the killer close, "no."  
Hannibal nodded silently, holding Will in a loving and protective embrace.  
"Please," Will whimpered.  
Hannibal looked down and met Will's gaze, "Please what?"  
"Don't go."  
Hannibal smiled softly, "I will only if you tell me to...", kissing the top of Will's head he then cuddled the agent closer.  
Will sighed, "stay."  
"I will~" Hannibal smiled.  
The smaller man smiled.Hannibal snuggled closer to Will and kissed his forehead gently, "Thank you...."  
Will nodded, looking up at Hannibal, "I've missed you."  
Hannibal smiled softly, "I've missed you too, Will~"


End file.
